The goal of the proposed research is to determine the technical feasibility of creating an interactive, innovative, and developmentally appropriate web-based resource for children (aged 8 to 14 years) to learn about clinical research. The web-based resource will include an interactive learning module, video testimonials from experienced youth and family members, and an electronic comic book. The resource will be developed with the intention of increasing children?s awareness and knowledge of pediatric clinical research as well as enhancing self-efficacy and positive attitudes.